


Bad Girlfriend

by GreenAppleEyes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Atypical Relationship, Dean is kind of a dick but he means well, Dom!Castiel, F/M, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Sassy Cas, Smut, Song fic, grace!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 01:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15062258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenAppleEyes/pseuds/GreenAppleEyes
Summary: Based on the song "Bad Girlfriend" by Theory of a Deadman. Dean is concerned that you are not behaving like a good girlfriend; but maybe Castiel likes you that way.





	Bad Girlfriend

**Author's Note:**

> This unbeta’d, so I apologize for any mistakes.

"I'm telling you, she's using him." Dean complained to Sam. "He's either too whipped by her to do anything about it or he doesn't know."

Sam shrugged his shoulders. "It's not really any of our business, man. So she likes to party when we aren't hunting. It's not like Cas would ever want to go to a club with her; so she goes by herself to blow off some steam."

Dean rolled his eyes at Sam, not appreciating his lack of concern for Castiel. "What do you think she does when she goes out? She always comes home smelling like booze and cheap cologne."

"What do you want to do about it, Dean?" Sam asked, starting to get even more annoyed. "You want to follow her to the bar tonight and keep tabs on her?"

Deans eyes lit up at the idea. "Hey, yeah. We'll all go to the bar and have Cas show up after she's run off to find the first guy to grind all over. Then he'll see what she's like when he ain't around."

\---------------

You sat at the bar table with Sam and Dean, tossing back your second mixed drink. "Ooh! I love this song! I'll be back, boys."

As soon as you started dancing several men began watching you, but only one had the courage to approach you.

Castiel had arrived just a moment before and sat down with the Winchesters. His eyes landed on you immediately, but his expression didn't change.

Dean decided to break the ice as tactfully as he knew how. "Cas I hate to break it to you, man, but your girlfriend is a dick magnet."

"Dean!" Sam scolded. "Jesus, man. Cas, as much as I don't like how he put it, Dean's kind of right."

All three looked down at you and watched as you ground your ass against the pelvis of the man you were dancing with. When he pushed your hair out of the way and started kissing your neck, they thought for sure you'd do something. But you didn't. You kept dancing and lifted your hand to run your fingers through his hair.

Both Sam and Dean gave sympathetic looks to Castiel, expecting him to be hurt, angry, and betrayed. They were surprised that he kept watching you with the barest hint of a smile on his face.

"Seriously?!" Dean asked in shock. "You're that whipped that you're gonna let her get away with that shit?"

Castiel finally replied calmly. "She likes to have fun. Who am I to stop her?"

Dean threw his hands up in defeat. "Well Sammy, I tried. If he doesn't care that his woman is a…"

Before he could finish his sentence, Castiel cut him off with a glare. "You'd better think carefully about your next words."

Dean laughed nervously. "I'm just saying, man. I wouldn't be ok with that kind of behavior from my girlfriend."

Castiel narrowed his eyes at him. "Yes, Dean. And where is this girlfriend of yours? Or am I the only one at this table with one?" When both men looked down sheepishly toward their beers and remained silent. "That's what I thought."

You walked back to the table to see two awkward-looking hunters and your smiling angel. "Hey baby! I didn’t know you were coming tonight."

He pulled you to sit in his lap, as there were only 3 chairs available. "Sam and Dean asked me to join."

You noted the guilty looks on their faces and assumed they brought Castiel to "catch you." You smiled at them before planting a kiss on Castiels lips, earning annoyed groans from the hunters. "You wanna dance?"

Castiel smiled softly at you. "No. I'll keep our lonely friends here company. Go have fun."

The three of them continued to sip their beverages, talking and occasionally looking at you on the dance floor.

"Ok, now that I'm ok with!" Dean said with a wide grin. The other two looked over and saw you dancing closely with another girl. When she pressed her lips to yours and you didn't push away, Deans eyes all but fell out of his head. Castiel, however, maintained his barely-there smile and finished his beer.

You made your way back to the table and winked at Castiel. He was already starting to stand up before you spoke. "Alright boys, I'm beat. Ready to go?”

Castiel grabbed your hand and asked impassively. "Are we bringing your new friend back? We can get a motel room for the night."

Deans jaw almost hit the floor as soon as he heard the question. "Man, when I met zombie-apocalypse-world you, I never thought you’d actually get into the group stuff. I guess there’s a little hippie hedonist hiding in there somewhere."

You giggled, remembering Dean tell you what that version of Castiel was like. "No, baby. Not tonight. Let's go home."

\---------------

Back in your room at the bunker, you and Castiel casually got undressed for bed. Even though he didn't sleep, he got used to going to bed with you every night that he could.

Once you got down to just your bra and underwear Castiel came up behind you, wrapping his long arms around your waist and kissing your neck.

He groaned against your skin, smelling the combination of the various colognes and perfumes lingering on your body. "You looked like you had fun tonight. Dean seemed to think you had too much."

You squeaked when he spun you around quickly and kissed you passionately. You loved how he had almost a split personality. In the company of others, he was sweet and gentle. When is was just the two of you, he was dominating and intense.

He pulled away from your lips, leaving you a little breathless, and moved to your neck again. "To think, he was worried that a simple mortal man would be enough to keep you from coming home to me every night."

You smiled and pulled him to look at you. "I love you, Baby. No one; angel, human, or anything could keep me from coming home to you."

“And I love you.” His eyes darkened at your words and he returned to his task of kissing your neck. He reached down between your bodies and cupped your clothed sex, letting out a low growl at the feeling of your arousal soaking through your panties. “Mmmm. Who's is this?"

You gasped at the contact. "Yours. Only yours, Cas."

He pressed his middle finger firmly against your clit through the thin material and rubbed. "And who do you belong to?"

Your head dropped forward onto his chest as a moan left your mouth. "You. Fuck! Cas, you."

He pulled his hand from you abruptly. "Bed. Now."

You giggled and moved toward the bed. It was clearly too slow for Castiel as you felt the swift light sting of his hand connecting with your ass. "On your back, head off the side."

You yelped and obeyed quickly. He approached you slowly, looking down at you with a small smile. "So beautiful and all mine." He slid his between your breasts and down your stomach until his fingertips reached the waistband of your panties. With his other hand he ran his thumb gently over your lips until you took it into your mouth and sucked lightly.

He chuckled darkly when you smiled up at him. "I think I have a better use of that pretty little mouth of yours." Pulling his thumb out of your mouth, he rubbed the head of his hard cock against your lips. You opened your mouth and greedily licked the tip. When you reached up to touch him, he stopped you. "Uh uh. No hands."

You smiled and moved you hands under your hips. When you took the head of his cock into your mouth, he slid his hands into your panties and ran his fingers through your slick folds.

You moaned around his cock when he slipped two fingers inside you. He made quick work of fucking your mouth, knowing exactly how much you could handle, while working his fingers at the same pace. "You're so perfect, Y/N."

He pulled himself from your mouth and spun you around fast enough to make you squeal and giggle. "Someone's worked up tonight! I should bring you to the bar with me more often."

Reaching down, he gently pulled you panties down your legs before leaning down over you. "I was listening to their thoughts, you know. Almost every man in there wanted you, fantasized about how they'd fuck you. Even that woman was highly interested in you. Knowing none of them could ever see you like this, have you like this, unless I permitted it; well I find that incredibly arousing."

You reached you arms up around his neck and pulled him into a deep kiss. He took this opportunity to line himself up and slowly sink his cock into you, making you moan into his mouth.

He sat up on his knees, grabbing your thighs and pulling them wide for him. He slammed back into you hard causing you to cry out. You quickly brought your hand to cover your mouth, knowing tonight was going to be a loud one.

Suddenly you felt his grace wrap around your wrists and pin them above your head. His eyes were wild and feral while his lips quirked up in a wicked smirk. "No. I want to hear you. I want them to hear you." His grace was quickly all over you; holding you in place, wrapping around your nipples, and vibrating against your clit.

"Who's pussy is this?" he questioned, louder than he needed to be.

"Yours, Baby, all yours." You whimpered, still trying to be as quiet as you could.

With his hands still holding the back of your thighs, he pushed them up to lift your hips from the bed slightly. The new angle caused the head of his cock to drag perfectly over your g-spot. "Louder! Who's fucking pussy is this?!"

It didn't take long for you to come screaming as loud as you could. "Yours! Oh fuck… Castiel!"

His smile widened at your words and the feeling of your walls convulse around his cock. He leaned down and released your wrists, letting you wrap your arms around him. He continued working you through your release as he growled into your ear. "You're god damn right it is."

After making you come, loudly, several more times that evening; he felt he had proved his point. The followed you over the edge, shouting your name, during the final orgasm he'd give you of the night.

After using his grace to clean the mess and to soothe any soreness from your body, he pulled you close and wrapped his arms around you.

With a lazy, sated smile you sighed contentedly. "I love you, Cas. You're too good to me. Did they really get under your skin tonight?"

He smiled and kissed the top of your head. "Not really. I know you love me and I love you. I am perfectly confident in our relationship and knowing that our love will never waver. You are forever mine and I am forever yours. We are bound eternally and that bond shall never break."

You fell asleep with a smile on your face laying next to your angel, knowing and not caring about how awkward breakfast with the boys would be tomorrow. 

**Author's Note:**

> If this sounded familiar, it’s because I had originally posted it to tumblr last year; but I’m just now getting around to posting it here. 
> 
> Feedback is forever welcome.


End file.
